skrumptfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Bomb Un
Kim Bomb Un is the sixth song from the album Dai Phat. Album # Welcome To My Box # Live Large, Dai Phat # $tash dat Ca$h # Crïmpy On Mÿ # Harvey A Life (feat. The Machine) # Kim Bomb Un Video Lyrics Tom We are bombing Guam! This is Kim Jon Un speaking and we are bombing Guam We have the nuclear weapons ready and there's nothing any nation can do about it I repeat, we are bombing Guam Guam is no more Guam is outta here boys This is Kim Jon Un out! Tom/Rumi What did he say? (wot) Did he say he was bombing Guam NO WAY (no no no, this ain't right) It's not, he ain't getting away with it (no he isn't) Come on boys let's go Tom (Rumi) When we herd the news, we were oh so sad (so sad) All this Guam bombing is making me mad (I'm angry) We call up the boys, as fast as we can (we can) We get em' all together and think of a plan (Ya) We get big boy Cheeze, yeah he be thinking (thinking) Got crusty old James, mate he be stinking (pe-yu) Lachlan in the corner while he's just shrinking (so small) And Harvey's got his water and he'll be drinking (slip slurp) We're talking all day, and talking all night (all night) We catch the fattest plan mate, it's a delight (wa) We chuck the plan into action, we go right away (away) Cause Guam ain't gonna be bombed today (no it ain't) First comes cheezy, we chuck him in the Cory He's whipping up the chems in the laboratory (slip it up) It's a splish of this, and a splish of that (of that) Kim Jon's getting a bomb that's nice and fat (fat) Next comes James and he's dressed in black He rips out the fountain with a might old crack (crinkle crackle) He sneaks outta there he's crazy quick (speedy) Cause his name is JP yeah, and that's the trick (huh) Big Harvey and he says see you later He goes to Susan Cory makes a big old crater He digs a fat hole just like a spelunker (spelunker) And the boys single handedly build us a bunker (whoa) Next up is Lachlan, and you can bet (yeah you can) That the rich little bugger's got a private jet He slips it in the bunker, pretty easy When you've got Harvey to carry it, he ain't even weasy (nap) James got the fountain and Cheezy got the bomb (skrt) Got El spanio with a taco and then there's Tom (ya) Harvey's the pilot of Lachlan's spanking plane North Korea ain't never gonna be the same (it ain't) Harvey's flying so fast, we'll be there any minute Very soon, we're just gonna win it (win it) El spanio got the fountain and the fountain is the bomb (bomb) It's go time says Harvey on the intercom (yeet) Kim Jon looks up and he sees a plane (the plane) El spanio on the roof and he's looking insane (crazy) They crash into the palace and the whole thing blows up They're gone forever and that's that YA Kim Jon is gone and Guam is safe forever (ever) Guam ain't going no-where, not for never (never ever) That's the last anyone ever herd of the gang (the gang) But at least they know they went out with a bang! (pew pew pew) YA!!!! ﻿ Category:Dai Phat Category:Song